Find Out
by Dazzling kpopers
Summary: Dia punya kulit halus, kaki jenjang, badan ramping, rambut yang bagus dan wajah yang cantik. Tapi satu yang tidak kalian ketahui, dia itu seorang PRIA! Heechul x GS!Kyuhyun! Judul kagak nyambung ame isi tjoy! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

© Dazzling Kpopers Present

.

.

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Kim Heechul & other

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves ^^

Warning: Typo, Genderswitch *bener kagak noh tulisannye*

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sudah cukup ramai dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.40. Entah mengapa,aku merasakan atmosfir berbeda hari ini. Bukan merinding atau apa,entahlah. Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi. Eh, kita belum berkenalan?

Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Cingudeul biasa memanggilku Kyuhyun dan aku termasuk yang paling muda dari seluruh angkatan. Kelas 11-3 Julie Art High School. Tidak bisa masak dan katanya aku tomboy. Aku juga masuk tim inti basket loh ^^ Cukup basa-basinya,oke?

Aku memasuki kelas yang suasananya lebih aneh dari di lorong. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tak mau ambil pusing,aku pun langsung ke kamar mandi karena hasrat yang tak terbendung lagi *eelah,ni bahasa apaan lagi -_-*

"Legaaaa..." Betapa melegakannya mengeluarkan hasrat ini *halah -_-*

Aku keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan W O W! Siapa perempuan ini? Aku kan tadi masuk kamar mandi sendiri. Jangan-jangan...

"Ouh.. sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar mandi" Dia manusia ternyata.. Fuuhh~

"Ini toilet wanita, agasshi. Kau tidak salah masuk"

"Jinjja? Kenapa pria ada disini?" oke, aku tau siapa yang dimaksud pria disini.

"Aku wanita! Tidak lihat aku pakai rok?!" aku paling tidak suka dikatai sebagai pria. Meskipun tomboy, aku lebih punya perasaan daripada pria!

"Tapi kau..tinggi dan dadamu kecil" ucapnya sambil berbisik. Wanita ini cari mati x_x Apa salahnya wanita punya tinggi 180 cm? Lebih baik aku pergi saja!

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenalmu..." ucapnya ketika aku hendak meninggalkan toilet. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun,kan?" Omo! Darimana dia tau? Aku kan tak pakai name tag...

"Darimana kau tau?"

"Ah! Ternyata benar! Dari suaramu dan nada bicaramu,tidak berubah sejak TK! Haha..bogoshipo~" Wanita ini langsung memelukku begitu saja. Kudorong dia dan langsung lari.

Seingatku aku tidak punya teman TK secantik dia. Kulit halus, rambut lebat dan berkilau seperti iklan shampoo, tinggi semampai –walau masih lebih tinggi aku sih- kaki dan tangan yang panjang , dan mata berkilau. Dia seperti model, tapi masa yang seperti itu pernah satu TK denganku sih? Itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun POV End

Bel berdering tanda pelajaran segera dimulai. Para siswa masuk ke kelas masing-masing termasuk Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri duduk di pojok kiri bagian paling belakang dekat jendela. Pelajaran pertama,yaitu matematika.

'Pagi-pagi sudah berurusan dengan angka, hahh~ Ngantuk!' batin Kyuhyun. Ia pun langsung memasang headset-nya sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

Sung Sonsaengnim –guru matematika- memasuki kelas dengan gaya angkuhnya dengan seorang siswi cantik bak malaikat mengekorinya. Nah, inilah penyebab perubahan atmosfir pagi ini!

"Selamat pagi anak-anak"

"Selamat pagi!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeong, Kim Heechul imnida. Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Bangapseumnida" perkenalannya diakhiri dengan membungkuk 90º.

'Yeppeo!'

'Cantiknya..'

'Sh*t! Sainganku bertambah'

'WTF! Aku kalah tanding!'

'F**k! Cantiknya, dia pasti akan terkenal. Aku harus menjadi temannya juga!'

Yah, itulah batin beberapa murid disini –kecuali Kyuhyun yang jelas sudah terbang ke alam mimpi.

"Baiklah Heechul-ssi, kau boleh duduk disana, diantara Hankyung dan Kyuhyun. Hankyung dan Kyuhyun,silakan angkat tangan kalian"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya. Untung saja,Lee Donghae yang notabene-nya sahabat Kyuhyun mau bersusah payah membangunkan Kyuhyun yang kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati sehingga Kyuhyun terhindar dari hukuman.

'Dia anak baru ternyata. Sial! Kenapa harus disebelahku juga?' batin Kyuhyun.

Heechul berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan menyapa –menggangu- Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya karena headset masih setia terpasang ditelinganya..

Kyuhyun POV

"Yakk! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti mengacuhkanku" apa-apaan dia? Bersikap aegyo dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya,memangnya pengaruh padaku? Aku kan wanita juga,dasar aneh!

"Minggir! Berhenti mengangguku!"

"Kau tidak ingatkah padaku?"

"Aku juga tak tau kau ini siapa" ucapku seadanya. Jangan menyalahkanku kalau sekarang anak ini hampir menangis! Aku benar-benar tertidur waktu sesi perkenalan!

"Kau jahat.." omo! Dia benar-benar menangis! Eottokke? Kini aku jadi perhatian seluruh kantin,bagus!

"Cho Kyuhyun,kau membuatnya menangis" seorang wanita yang kuketahui bernama Suzy ini benar-benar menyudutkanku. Tanpa diduga para lelaki di kantin langsung mengerumuniku dan anak ini,tadinya. Sekarang yang benar-benar dikerumuni hanya anak itu. Baguslah! Aku bisa kabur~

*D*K*

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang!" eomma menyambutku dari dapur. Disana juga ada oppaku yang sedang membantu eomma.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Buruk!"

"Wae?"

"Tak apa"

"Gantilah baju, turun lalu makan. Oh iya,nanti jangan lupa berkunjung ke apartemen sebelah. Keluarga Kim datang menggantikan Jang Sukbin yang pindah dua bulan yang lalu. Anak sulung mereka teman TK-mu dulu loh! Tapi eomma tidak ingat yang mana"

Kenapa dunia sempit sekali sih? Jangan-jangan dia anak yang nangis tadi.

"Geurae? Siapa namanya?"

"Heechul, Kim Heechul" Satu sekolah sudah cukup,sekarang bertetangga?.

Author POV

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena ternyata waktu dia berkunjung,Heechul sedang ke supermarket. Ia tidak siap menghadapinya.

Sekarang dia sedang membuka-buka album foto kenangan masa TK-nya. Disitu memang tertera nama Kim Heechul dengan perawakan yang sama. Tapi apa yang ia lupakan?

*D*K*

Pagi ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Yang membuat heran adalah Heechul seperti menutup-nutupi 'sesuatu' saat ganti. Ruang ganti telah sepi, hanya tinggal Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau menungguku? Senangnya~" Heechul bersiap-siap memeluknya, tapi Kyuhyun mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Katakan apa maksudmu! Bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bahkan sekelas, sekarang jadi tetanggaku juga? Aku tau ini bukan kebetulan! Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau sebenarnya PRIA kan?!" Senyum di wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Ya,begitulah. Tentang menjadi tetanggamu,itu diluar kuasaku. Yang lain memang kehendakku" Heechul bergerak kearah Kyuhyun. Ia pun mundur,namun Heechul dengan cepat menarik tangannya kedalam pelukan Heechul.

"Bogoshipo" ucap Heechul pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Meskipun fisikku lelaki, tapi hatiku wanita tau!"

"Terserah kau"

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Jangan menyalahkanku apalagi melibatkanku jika terjadi sesuatu" Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang berdiri mematung begitu saja.

'Kau masih tidak berubah ya? Kau sudah mengingatku, tapi apa kau ingat kejadian waktu itu?'

TBC

FF ini terinspirasi dari komik 'Go Go Ichigo' karya Yabuuchi Yuu dan emang beberapa scene aku ambil dari komik itu, tapi plot murni hasil peres otak. FF ini udah aku post di blog pribadi aku, tapi yang versi straight loh ya.

FF lain lanjut kapan" ya ^^v Gak ada ide ini -,- #plakk *author gak kereatip*

So lanjut or end? Lanjut straight or GS?


	2. Chapter 2

© Dazzling Kpopers Present

.

.

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Kim Heechul & other

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves ^^

Warning: Typo, Genderswitch *bener kagak noh tulisannye*

Chapter ini mengandung 'sedikit' percakapan 'tingkat lanjut'

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Kyu POV

Sudah seminggu ini Kim Heechul menggagu ketenangan hidupku. Masa iya kemana-mana harus di_buntuti_nya?! Doh! =o=" Jadilah kami disebut pasangan Beauty & The Beast ;;A;; Bisa ditebak kan yang mana yang 'beast'? Oke itu aku! Aku ingin menangis sekarang ;;_;;

Dan tentu saja setiap aku protes dengan yah...agak kasar –tapi menurut fans_-nya _aku brutal =A=- pasti petals –ini fansclub_nya_ =="- akan langsung membelanya, entah ini Heechul yang minta atau tanda ke_loyal_an fans terhadap idola. Hufftt =,=

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak dari atap agar seluruh dunia –oke ini agak berlebihan- tahu bahwa Kim Heechul sang model _look a like_ idaman pria lajang maupun berkeluarga -oke ini sedikit gila- adalah seorang PRIA! - Kutulis dengan full CAPSLOCK!

Tapi tak mungkin aku melakukannya ToT Karena apa? DIA PUNYA RAHASIAKU! Oke, ini bukan rahasia bahwa aku pria atau apa. HELL NO! Aku 100% WANITA! Mau bukti? Tapi tak akan kuperlihatkan :P

Dia...dia...diapunyasuratcintayangkutulispertamaka linyayang... hufft, aku hirup nafas dulu...mentahmentahditolakoleh*uhuk*gebetanku*uhuk *

Tentu saja aku tak mau surat laknat berisi kata-kata _cheesy_ gagal itu bocor, mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku? -.- Gara-gara dia juga pdkt-ku dengan _dia_ gagal total! Yang ada malah hubunganku dengan _dia_ jadi _awkward _=3=

DEMI LUUUHHHAAANNN! APA SALAHKU?! Eh, salahku ke dia banyak sih -_- Baru saja sehari sebelum kedatangan Heechul ke sini aku mengerjainya dengan membuat nangis Sehun –baby hunnie princess tercintanya- dan setelah itu dia mengutukku mati-matian -_-v Apa mungkin ini karma? ==" Huaahhhhhhh ;;_;; Jika iya, ini semua salah Luhan! Harusnya ia tak usah pakai melaknatku segala! Eh, kenapa jadi membahas Luhan sih?

Karena dia juga, aku yang biasanya menulis dengan datar jadi banyak emoth oenjoe giniieehh :3 #ALAYDETECTED

Intinya...*tariknafas* Hufftt *hembuskan* AKU BENCI KIM HEECHUL! *tariknafaslagi* Prett! *hembuskan* Hehe, mian aku kentut ^^v

Sudahlah, tak usah memikirkan Kim–DAMN!-Heechul lagi, memikirkannya membuatku frustasi dan berakhir di toilet karena mules yang maha dahsyat! *halah*

C ya, my diary! Paipai!~ 3

Ur beloved miSTRESS

┐(‾‾-‾‾)┌

~Cho Kyunnie~

* * *

Author POV

Setelah puas mencaci maki Heechul dalam buku harian tercintanya, Kyuhyun menutup buku tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel, dan tersenyum lega. Hey! Berbagi cerita itu menyenangkan bukan? Walaupun dengan benda mati sih :D

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara centil terkikik pelan. Kontan saja Kyuhyun takut dikarenakan dia sekarang sendirian di taman belakang sekolah yang memang terkenal angker dan haripun juga sudah mulai gelap. Ia sudah bersiap-siap akan meninggalkan temtap tersebut sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

'Eommaaaa! Nuguya?!'

Perasaannya sudah horor sendiri, namun dia memaksakan untuk berbalik dan...

"BAAA!"

"AAAAAA A a..." Kyuhyun yang semula ketakutan menghentikan teriakannya ketika menyadari dia telah kena tipu.

"Bwahahahahaha! Liat ekspresimu itu! Kau sungguh lucu! Hahahaha!" Heechul melepas topeng badutnya disertai tawanya yang membahana dan _of course! _Hanya ditunjukkan pada Kyuhyun seorang. Di depan fans? Tentu saja jaga _image_ walaupun pada hal yang sangat lucu sekalipun.

"Ha ha ha! Tertawalah sepuas hatimu, Kim Heechul!" Kyuhyun merengut dan meninggalkan Heechul yang masih terbahak-bahak. Heechul yang sadar telah ditinggal langsung berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Tunggu aku, Cho Kyunnie~" Dan seketika Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mengintip isi diary-ku?!"

"Aku hanya lihat sedikit, oke! Hanya lihat tulisan 'ur beloved miSTRESS' dengan emot aneh diatas nama 'Cho Kyunnie~'. Kau membuat namamu sendiri terdengar lucu, aku menyukainya" Ucap Heechul sambil menekan kata 'stress'.

"Yakk! Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku begitu!"

"Tapi aku baru saja melakukannya, Cho Kyunnie~"

"Yakk! Kim Heechul! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu aku aka-"

"Mwo? Mwo? Mwoo~? Kau akan apa, Kyunnie~? Kalau kau ingin menciumku seperti di film-film, _sorry_! Aku punya standar gadisku sendiri" Kyuhyun yang sudah kesal setengah hidup (?!) ditambah dengan jawaban ngelantur Heechul benar-benar membuat gadis itu ingin mencekik pria jadi-jadian dihadapannya,

"Aku? Menciummu? Kau yakin aku akan melakukannya? Berkacalah! Kupikir malah kau sudah tak menyukai yeoja sama sekali!"

"Mwo? Ya! Jaga ucapanmu! Meski aku namja, tapi hatiku yeoja tau!"

"Ya ya ya, terserahlah! Aku sudah muak mendengar kalimat itu kau ucapkan berulang kali dalam seminggu ini"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang kuucapkan selama seminggu ini? Yeeee, senangnya ^^" Ucap Heechul yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat autis.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Heechul yang mengoceh tak jelas tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun memperhatikannya.

'Bisa gila aku jika lama-lama di dekatnya'

Saat sampai di gerbang, dia melihat Luhan, Kai, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang –sepertinya- sedang berebut Sehun. Yang –sepertinya- diperebutkan hanya cengo karena tak mengerti. Langsung saja Kyuhyun lari menarik Sehun secepatnya dari sana agar terhindar dari Heechul dan alhasil mendapati caci maki gratis dari KaiLuBaekYeol.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dan tak ada yang mengikuti mereka, Kyuhyun langsung memperlambat langkahnya karena sepertinya Sehun juga _ngos-ngosan_.

"Nuna~ Kenapa kau menarikku? Sakit~" Melihat Sehun hampir menangis membuat Kyuhyun tak tega juga. Ia menangkup pipi Sehun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mianhae, nuna harus menghindar dari monstarrr~"

"Kenapa menarikku~?"

"Kau kan sahabatku, juga dongsaengku~"

"Hufftt... Aku maunya jadi pacar nuna -3-"

"Kekeke, bagaimana dengan Luhan? Lalu Kai? Baekhyun? Chanyeol?" Blush. Seketika wajah Sehun memerah bagai tomat.

"Luhan hyung menyebalkan, Kai juga selalu bertengkar dengan Luhan hyung. Aku tak suka. Lalu Baekyeol hyung, mereka berisik" ucap Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo, kyeopta!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Sakkkiiiittttt... Kuralat, aku benci nuna!"

"Hehehe ^^ Mian, ayo kutraktir es krim!"

"Aku mau 4 scoop!"

"2 saja, segitu belum tentu habis"

"4!"

"2"

"4! Nuna~ Bbuing bbuing~"

"Aigoo!~ Baiklah, kau menang!"

"Yippie!"

"Kajja! Aku tahu kedai es krim yang enak!"

**┐(‾‾- ‾‾)┌**

Kyu POV

'Hoooaaaammm...siapa yang berani mengusik tidurku?!' Aku terbangun saat merasakan ada orang yang ikut merebahkan diri di belakangku karena posisi tidurku miring menghadap jendela. Aku tak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan tidurku.

Dugaanku mungkin dia oppa-ku karena ini kebiasaannya, menyelinap ke kamar adiknya dan tidur bersama sampai pagi. Weww, apakah terlalu _incest?_

Srekk srekk

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman saat orang dibelakangku terus saja bergerak tak nyaman karena ingin berbagi selimut. 'Tak biasanya oppaku seperti ini' pikirku.

"Oppa, jangan bergerak terus~ Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri~"

Seketika suasana langsung tenang kembali. Ia juga merasakan hembusan napas di punggungnya dan dengkuran halus. Saat sudah hampir terlelap kembali, aku mendapati sebuah tangan melingkar manis di pinggangku.

"Sungmin Oppa~ Sesaakk~"

Saat aku ingin memindahkan tangan tersebut...

"Eh? Kok halus? Tak berbulu...apa oppa _saving_?"

Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya remang-remang kamarku. Aku melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1. 24 AM. Mataku beralih ke tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku. Apa benar ini tangan oppaku? Kecil sekali, mulus, dan tak berbulu. Apakah efek lampu?

Aku melihat kebelakang dan...

"AAAKKHHH!"

Duagh!

Upss!

**┐(‾‾-‾‾)┌**

"Cho Kyuhyun! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tahu jam berapa ini?!"

Eomma berteriak kesetanan karena aku membangunkannya dari tidur cantiknya. Mengomel tak jelas karena aku membuat keributan di malam hari. Kenapa appa keluar kota sih? Kan jadi tak ada yang menenangkan eomma kan! Aish! Salah siapa coba?! Salahku sih =="

Aku masih duduk di kasur sambil gelayutan manja pada oppaku yang masih mengelus-ngelus rambutku manja. Eommaku membantu sang 'korban' yang tadi kutendang dengan sangat keras.

"Kau ini namja atau yeoja sih? Kok kekuatan mirip gorilla gitu" komen sang 'korban' tendanganku.

"Lagian untuk apa kau tidur disini? Pakai peluk-peluk segala"

"Memangnya aku harus tidur dimana lagi? Apartemen ini kan kamarnya hanya tiga"

"Terserah! Di sofa bisa, di dapur juga bisa, atau lebih baik dikamar Sungmin oppa!"

Bletakk

"Cho Kyuhyun! Masa kau tega membiarkan tamu tidur di sofa? Oppa-mu juga pasti risih bila sekamar dengan yeoja begitupun sebaliknya! Iyakan, Heechullie?"

"Ne ahjumma, gwaenchana jika Kyunnie tak mau tidur denganku. Aku akan pulang saja" ucap Heechul dengan tampang menyebalkannya yang dibuat se-sedih mungkin. Ck! Drama queen!

"Aigoo, mianhae Heechullie. Kyunnie pasti hanya kaget karena biasanya ia tidur sendiri, iya kan, Kyu?" Ucap eomma sambil memelototiku seolah mengatakan –minta-maaf-atau-kaset-game-kubakar-habis-?-

"Neee, mian Heechul-ah" ucapku malas-malasan.

"Ne" jawab Heechul yang kini sudah merekahkan senyumnya kembali. Ck!

"Nah Heechullie, apa _anu_mu masih sakit?"

BLUSH!

Mukaku memerah mengingat dimana tadi aku menendangnya. Bahkan aku baru menyadari posisi duduknya di sofa begitu 'menggiurkan'. Tak percaya? Lihat saja oppaku! Dia menatap intens Heechul yang duduk di _single sofa _kamarku dengan posisi kedua pahanya mengapit kedua tangannya yang memegangi area yang tadi kutendang.

Dengan wajah cantiknya yang memerah hampir menangis, rambut ikal panjangnya yang tergerai ditambah kemeja putih kedodoran dan hot pants yang dipakainya, siapa NAMJA yang tak tergoda?

"Tidak kok ahjumma"

"Baiklah, kalian berdua cepat kembali tidur. Ayo Sungmin-ah,keluar!"

_Here we go_! Akhirnya hanya kami berdua. Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami berdua...atau hanya aku? Sebab dia sudah menatapku dengan _bossy face_-nya yang sungguh berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjangku sembari tetap memegangi *uhuk* area pribadinya *uhuk* yang tadi kutendang. Dia mendudukkan dirinya menghadapku yang duduk memeluk bantal.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sakit tau"

"A, aku kan sudah minta maaf! Lagian kau pakai peluk-peluk!"

"Sesama yeoja kan tak apa!"

Wajahku berubah horor mendengar ucapannya. Apa dia sudah operasi ganti *uhuk*onderdil*uhuk*?

"Kau benar-benar operasi ganti kelamin?"

"Aisshh! Maksudku walaupun aku nam-"

"Ya ya ya, tidak usah kau katakan!"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab seandainya _ini _tak dapat kugunakan lagi!"

"Toh, kau mau menggunakannya pada siapa? Kau tak mungkin memasukkannya ke namja! Yang ada kau yang dimasuki!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasukkannya padamu!" Mukaku langsung memerah mendengar ucapannya. Aku serasa sedang melakukan _dirty talk_...

"Sudah! Tidur sana! Jangan bicara apa-apa lagi!" Kupukuli dia dengan bantal.

"Yakk hentikan sikap anarkismu! Aku harus tidur dimana kalau kau memenuhi ranjang dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Di sofa!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, tidur di dapur sana!"

"Akan kuadukan ahjumma" Aku mendengus. Dasar tukang adu.

Karena aku juga sudah mengantuk kepaksakan saja bergeser agar dia tidur disebelahku. Begitu mendapat celah, dia langsung menidurkan dirinya dan memelukku. Tentu saja aku meronta!

"Diamlah, aku tak bisa tidur kalau tak memeluk sesuatu"

"Peluklah boneka yang ada di sebelahmu!"

"Kau lebih enak dipeluk"

"Terserahlah"

Karena tak mungkin berdebat lagi, aku membiarkan saja di tidur sambil memelukku sampai pagi.

**Kapan dia pergi?!**

**┐(‾‾-‾‾)┌**

**KAPANNNNN?!**

******┐(‾‾-‾‾)┌**

**T to da B to da C**

* * *

****Annyeong~ ada yang inget ff ini?

Yang baca lumayan banyak tapi kok yang review dikitt banget? ;;_;; Sedih loh!

Tanpa adanya review kan jadi gak semangat ngelanjutin u,u

Mau gak dilanjutin tapi kok tanggung ya, ide udah numpuk di otak o_o

Mian kalo gak memuaskan *bow

Ya udah deh, lanjutan ini buat yang review aja... gak review laknat loh! *becanda

Tapi serius, kalo chapter ini masih sedikit yang review aku putus aja sampe udah banyak reviewnya! *ini ngancem loh!

So, review PLS! Miaww~ Auwww~ Sa Rang Hae Yo~!


	3. Chapter 3

© Dazzling Kpopers Present

.

.

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun (GS), Kim Heechul & other

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Disclaimer: All of this cast belong to me God, their parents, and themselves ^^

Warning: Typo, Genderswitch *bener kagak noh tulisannye*

.

.

I know you're smart enough to not bash me if you don't like this fanfic

Fanfic is fanfic, real is real, be smart!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kyu POV

Akhir pekan. Sabtu pagi yang tenang. Dihiasi kicauan burung yang menyambut mentari pagi. Sinar cerah yang menelusup dari celah gorden seakan mewarnai singgahsana sang raja. Sang raja yang tak terganggu tidurnya tetap terlelap sampai...

"BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN!" Seseorang berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas kasurku. Fakk.

"Berisikkk!" Ucapku sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan bantal. Harusnya akhir pekanku luar biasa, karena harus dan selalu begitu!

Padahal aku sudah menyusun rencana akhir pekanku. Tidur sampai siang, main game dengan Changmin –sahabatku- , latihan basket lalu makan barbeque diluar dengan tim basket. Ahh~ indahnya duniaaaa...tapi sekarang hancur seketika!

"Ayo bangun! Wanita tak boleh malas-malasan!"

"Kan kau yang wanita!"

"Aisshh! Pokoknya bangunnn~" Kuabaikan saja si Heechul itu, nanti juga akan menyerah.

"Aww!" Dia mencubitku di pipi. Padahal dia tau aku paling tak suka pipiku dipegang! Menyebalkan!

"Akhirnya, kau bangun juga. Cepat mandi, lalu makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan loh~"

"Shireo!"

"Cepat atau kuadukan ahjumma?!"

"Dasar tukang adu!"

"Biarin" ucapnya sambil mehrong.

Tentu saja aku langsung mandi. Begini begini, tapi aku takut eomma. Jika aku preman maka eomma-ku gangster. Menyeramkan!

~Aing~

"Mana eomma?"

"Sudah pergi dari pagi buta. Oppa-mu juga, katanya ada urusan penting"

Sial. Tau begini mending kulanjutkan tidurku. Fakk.

"Ayo makan, Kyunnie~" Mau tak mau aku memakan sarapanku juga.

"Kyuuuu~"

"Hmm"

"Kyuuuuuuuu~"

"Kyunnie~~"

"Mwoya?!"

"Ih, jangan galak-galak. Nanti kau susah dapat pacar loh~!"

'Memangnya aku di cap ganas gara-gara siapa?!'

"Hmm"

"Eommamu menyuruh kita belanja~"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja, cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita pergi ke supermarket!"

"Shireo! Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Kalau aku hilang bagaimana? Kalau aku diculik, dianiaya, atau diperkosa bagaimana?"

"Ada _petals _yang melindungimu"

"Kalau aku pergi dan takkan pernah kembali?"

"Aish! Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama! Ya sudah, ayo!" Daripada makhluk jejadian ini mengoceh tanpa henti lebih baik kuturuti saja kemauannya.

~Aing~

Author POV

Supermarket memang baru buka karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 10.15 pagi. Tapi, Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah menunggu tempat ini buka selama 40 menit!

_Flashback_

"_Kita akan belanja dimana,Kyuu~? Memangnya ada supermarket yang sudah buka?"_

"_Ada, supermarket tradisional"_

"_Maksudmu pasar? Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Wae?"_

"_Aku tidak suka pasar!"_

"_Tapi itukan tempat berbelanja juga!"_

"_Pokoknya tak mau!"_

"_Harus mau!"_

"_Tidak!" _

"_Iya!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Iya!"_

"_Tidak!"_

"_Iyaaaaa!"_

_Flashback off_

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun lah yang harus mengalah karena Heechul mengancamnya. Lagi. Entah ancaman macam apa, author pun tak tau.

Setelah selesai mengambil semua kebutuhan yang diperlukan, mereka pun membayar dan cepat-cepat pulang. Dalam hal ini sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ingat janjinya pada Changmin? Itulah sebabnya.

Kyuhyun sudah berganti baju mengenakan celana basketnya dan kaos putih lengan pendek. Memanipulasi Heechul kalau dia akan pergi latihan basket. Padahal latihan baru akan dimulai pukul 3 sore dan sekarang baru pukul setengah 12.

"Kau mau latihan basket? Aku ikut yaa~~" Heechul memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak, nanti kau malah merepotkan!"

"Yahh... Kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Tak tau"

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Masa bodoh! Kau pikir aku pacarmu? Aku pergi" Kyuhyun sudah menenteng tasnya dan memakai sepatu olahraganya. Ia segera berlari menuju basement tempat motornya diparkirkan.

~Aing~

Hujan lebat membuat Kyuhyun terjebak di rumah Changmin. Setelah acara makan-makan tadi, ia berniat mengambil kaset game yang masih berserakan di rumah Changmin. Tanpa diduga, hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Saking derasnya hingga petir bersaut-sautan membelah langit selama 4 jam nonstop ini.

Ia tak sempat mengabari keluarganya karena sialnya, ia lupa membawa ponselnya tadi. Ia bisa saja meminjam milik Changmin tapi ponsel Changmin sendiri tercebur kedalam air karenanya 3 hari yang lalu.

'Apakah karma ini masih akan berlanjut? Tuhan, aku minta maaf ;;_;;"

Setelah mengguyur bumi selama 5 jam nonstop, hujan perlahan-lahan mulai berhenti. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.36 PM. Terlalu larut untuk seorang gadis pulang sendirian.

"Biar kuantar, Kyu"

"Gwaenchana, Min. Aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"Kau yakin? Badanmu menggigil begitu" Oh iya, dan sialnya lagi Kyuhyun juga lupa membawa jaket karena saking buru-burunya.

"Baiklah, kau memang keras kepala! Pulang sendiri sana!" ucap Changmin kesal karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan menolak diantar pulang. Ia pun menyampirkan jaketnya di badan Kyuhyun yang kecil.

"Hehe, gomawo. Aku pulang dulu, Min" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Changmin kilat.

Jangan heran, Kyuhyun memang sering mencium pipi Changmin karena mereka memang sahabat dari sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun juga merasa biasa saja saat melakukannya, tapi bagaimana dengan si penerima?

Deg deg degg degg

'Sial kau,Kyuuuu! Kau bisa membuatku mati mendadak!'

~Aing~

Kyu POV

"Aku pula-"

PLAKK!

"... eomma ..."

"Darimana saja kau?! Baru pulang tengah malam begini! Apa kau tau Heechullie semalaman ini menangis mencarimu, hah?!"

Aku terdiam merasakan tamparan eomma yang maha dahsyat –ini berlebihan, tapi sumpah! Rasanya sakit!- di pipi kiriku. Untuk apa si makhluk jadi-jadian itu menangis? Pakai mencariku lagi. Aku merasakan hawa buruk!

"Jawab eomma! Darimana saja kau?!"

"A, akuu... dari.. tempat Changmin"

PLAKK! Kini satu lagi di pipi kananku. HEBAT! What the hell is going on?!

"Main saja yang kau tau! Kenapa kau meninggalkan Heechullie sendiri, hah?! Apa kau tak tau ia hampir mati ketakutan, hah?!"

Aku hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Apa kau tak tau ia takut petir,hah?! Kan sudah eomma suruh bersamanya terus selama orang tuanya di Jepang kemarin malam! Kau lupa?!"

"Sudahlah, eomma. Apa eomma tak ingat ini jadwal latihan basketnya? Kyukyu tak akan mengerti sedikit pun jika kau menjelaskan sambil meledak-ledak seperti itu"

"Tapi,... Sungminnie, dia keterlaluannn~"

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan, eomma istirahat saja. Nanti darah tinggi eomma kambuh loh"

"Hufft... Baiklah, kuserahkan bocah ini padamu, Sungminnie"

"Jadi... ada apa?" Aku berani berucap setelah kupastikan eomma sudah tak terlihat.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri,kan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau lihat saja keadaannya sendiri. Kau tak tahu kalau dia takut petir?"

Aku menggeleng dan melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kamar. Kulihat Heechul tidur sambil menekuk kakinya seperti cara tidur kucing. Kududukkan diriku di sebelah tubuhnya yang tidur membelakangiku. Kulihat beberapa bekas jejak air mata di pipinya. Kalau saja dia perempuan asli aku pasti merasa bersalah, tapi masalahnya dia wanita jadi-jadian!

Aku tau ini kedengaran egois, tapi bayangkan seperti apa sikapmu jika menemui seorang wanita yang cantiknya seperti dewi-dewi khayangan yang ternyata adalah seorang pria yang ternyata lebih lemah darimu yang- sudahlah lupakan! Kalian pasti bingung harus bersikap seperti apa kan? Sudahlah lebih baik aku membersihkan diri dulu.

Author POV

Saat Kyuhyun baru akan bangkit dari duduknya, sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Kyuhyun menolah kebelakang dan menemukan Heechul dengan matanya yang merah dan bengka karena terlalu lama menangis, benar-benar menyedihkan! Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

"Kau sudah pulang? Aku khawatir" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kau tidurlah lagi, aku mau mandi"

"Disini saja~ ya~?"

" Tidak akan lama kok"

" Tidak mau!"

" Aku hanya akan mengambil air untuk mengompres matamu kok"

" Jangan lama-lama" dengan suaranya yang lirih

Kyuhyun kembali dengan baskom yang berisi air dingin. Dikompresnya mata Heechul. Tak tega juga melihatnya seperti ini. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti jejak Heechul ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa! Ini lama banget apdetnya, jangan timpuk sayaaaaaa T-T

Gue harap gak mengecewakan T-T

Tapi sumpah ini lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bgt. T-T

Udah lama pendek lagi T-T

Sebenernya udah bikin lama sih, tapi gak sempet apdet T-T

RnR? T-T ;')


End file.
